Moving On
by Fe Neac
Summary: Nos anos 1940, duas pessoas veem suas vidas destruídas pela guerra. Ichigo, um soldado alemão arrastado para uma guerra que não era sua, encontra Rukia, uma francesa que perdeu toda sua família quando a Alemanha invadiu a França. Ichigo quer vingança. Rukia, uma razão para viver. Ambos formam uma aliança, em busca de seus objetivos, mas talvez encontrem mais do que estão procurando
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo sensei. Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos**

* * *

_Yo, minna-san!_

_Estou iniciando uma nova long fic... E como sou brasileira e nao desisto nunca, decidi que postaria aqui no também, apesar dos poucos comentários que recebo por aqui..._

_Espero que curtam o prólogo!_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

_Arredores de Berlim, 1945._

O som de armas disparando era tudo o que se podia ouvir, mesmo a quilômetros de distância. Aqueles que não estavam envolvidos na luta, refugiavam-se nos porões de suas casas, aguardando pelo momento em que a guerra silenciaria e os sons da vida cotidiana encheriam novamente seus ouvidos.

Escondido atrás de um aglomerado de árvores, Ichigo Kurosaki recarregava sua arma enquanto ouvia as balas que passavam zunindo por sua cabeça. Perguntava-se por quanto tempo ainda poderiam resistir. A maior parte dos soldados havia sido dizimada e apenas uns poucos continuavam vivos, lutando agora não por um país, e sim por suas vidas.

Mas não fora sempre isso, afinal? Era óbvio que homem nenhum poderia ir àqueles extremos por um país. Sua pátria os obrigava a se alistar tão logo completassem dezesseis anos. Poucos ali eram voluntários.

Olhou para um de seus últimos companheiros de batalha, que se escondia numa árvore próxima. Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo e, mesmo no meio daquele caos, o jovem lhe deu um sorriso enviesado. Entretanto, Ichigo não foi capaz de sorrir de volta.

─ Acho que hoje é o fim, Keigo... – disse, com seriedade.

─ Ah, não diga isso, Ichigo! – replicou, sem borrar o sorriso do rosto. – Vamos sair daqui, com certeza!

─ Eu sei que você não é lá muito inteligente, mas já viu quantos eles são e quão poucos nós somos?

─ Te dou a "Garantia Keigo" de que sairemos daqui. Não posso prometer que sairemos ilesos, mas, certamente, sobreviveremos. Afinal, tem muitas garotas bonitas que ainda não tiveram a chance de conhecer o Keigo aqui – disse e, diante do olhar de incredulidade do amigo, acrescentou com mais seriedade: ─ Se ficar pensando em quantos eles são, vai se desesperar, fazer alguma merda e morrer. Simples assim. Pense assim, ó: você só precisa matar um. E depois de matar um, só mais um, até que eles acabem.

─ Eu nunca sei se você é um gênio ou um idiota – o outro respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

─ Deixa a análise pra depois. Estes russos não vão se matar e fazer o serviço pra gente... Eu acho...

─ Só espero ter munição o suficiente... ─ respondeu, voltando a atirar.

A batalha ainda se arrastou por algum tempo. Desesperado, Ichigo assistia seus companheiros caindo um a um. A munição estava acabando rapidamente e, por mais eficientes que os homens restantes fossem, não seriam capazes de vencer.

Quando os inimigos perceberam que a única coisa que os separava da vitória era o abrigo que aquelas árvores proporcionavam, prepararam um morteiro e o lançaram contra o pequeno bosque. Assim que viram o que o inimigo preparava, os soldados bateram em retirada, em busca de uma última chance de sobreviver.

O barulho de uma forte explosão inundou o ambiente enquanto os soldados observavam o que na última hora fora seu abrigo desaparecer diante do poder de fogo dos **_Aliados (1)_**. A onda de choque da explosão fez com que alguns soldados caíssem. Ichigo e Keigo continuaram correndo, por sorte desviando da saraivada de balas que passavam a poucos centímetros de seus corpos. Mas a sorte não durou muito para o ruivo, que sentiu seu ombro ser atingido por um projétil. Apesar da dor lancinante, continuou a correr até o momento em que um tiro também acertou sua perna, fazendo com que caísse no chão.

_"É o fim. Desculpe-me, mãe. Parece que não poderei voltar para casa, afinal"_.

Masaki, uma alemã que recebera este nome em homenagem a uma velha japonesa que seu pai conhecera em uma de suas viagens e que lhe salvara a vida, era a mãe de Ichigo e sua única família. Seu pai havia morrido há alguns anos, vítima de uma doença desconhecida. No dia de sua partida, jurara à mãe, que se esvaia em lágrimas, que ele certamente voltaria para casa. Que não a decepcionaria.

_"Uma promessa que não poderei cumprir."_

Repentinamente, sentiu um puxão nos ombros, que o fez gritar de dor. Olhou para cima e não pode conter sua surpresa: Keigo havia voltado por ele e o puxava, de alguma maneira permanecendo vivo enquanto o inimigo atirava.

— O que... Ah... Está... Fazendo, ughhh... I-di-o-ta! — rosnou, entre gemidos de dor.

— Achou que eu ia deixar meu melhor companheiro para trás? — disse, com seu familiar sorriso. — Eu te dei a minha garantia, Ichigo, de que sairia vivo daqui! Embora eu deteste admitir, são muitas garotas bonitas nesse mundo só pro Keigo dar conta!

O sorriso ainda permanecia na face de Keigo quando um projétil o atingiu na cabeça, bem no meio dos olhos. Em choque, Ichigo assistiu o corpo do amigo tombar sem vida a apenas alguns centímetros de sua cabeça.

— KEIGOOOOOOOOO! – gritou, mas ninguém o ouviu.

Com muito esforço, virou-se e tentou rastejar até o amigo, em vão. E então, o choque, o cansaço, a dor e o sangue perdido se aliaram, fazendo com que o jovem perdesse a consciência.

* * *

— Keigo... – Ichigo sussurrou na pequena enfermaria.

Seus olhos se abriram vagarosamente e então observaram o lugar ao seu redor, enquanto buscava se situar. Onde estava mesmo? Ah, sim. Acordara naquela enfermaria fazia dois dias, gritando o nome do amigo. A cena, torturante de se vivenciar uma única vez, atormentava-o em sonhos todas as noites.

Repousou a cabeça no travesseiro mais uma vez, sentindo que o cansaço de toda uma vida se abatia sobre ele. Foi então que o som de vozes chamou sua atenção. Não muito distante, algumas pessoas pareciam discutir:

— Eu já lhe disse, ele não está pronto para retornar ao campo de batalha! Faz apenas quatro dias desde que...

— Pode poupar seu fôlego, Knox – cortou-o um homem num tom arrogante. – Eu já avaliei as condições do nosso amigo de cabelos esquisitos, e ele está em condições de retornar ao campo de batalha.

— Major... O rapaz quase morreu lá. A febre só cedeu ontem, ele perdeu muito sangue e ainda sente dores. Assistiu a cabeça de seu amigo ser estourada pelos malditos russos e, todas as noites, acorda gritando o nome dele, com sua roupa molhada de tanto suor.

— Então porque o garotinho ficou assustado com uns poucos russos, ele não pode mais lutar? Já perdi a conta de quantas pessoas vi morrer nessa guerra e não desisti dela, sabe por quê? Porque o **_Führer_**_**(2)**_ é mais importante! Entendeu? Ou devo questionar sua lealdade, doutor...

— Entendi, entendi. É claro que o Führer é mais importante... – disse o homem a quem chamavam doutor, sem muita convicção. – Mas ele não será útil do jeito que está, eu lhe garanto. Vamos fazer o seguinte: me dê mais cinco dias e o deixo em forma e você poderá levá-lo ao **_Reichstag_** **(3)**...

— Vou lhe dar mais dois dias para deixá-lo em ordem. E então, com ou sem seu consentimento, o rapaz está fora daqui. Precisamos de soldados.

— Está bem... – concordou o doutor com um suspiro.

Ichigo ouviu os passos do tal Major se distanciando da enfermaria. O Führer era mais importante... Como estava farto de ouvir esses malditos cães de Hitler falando a toda hora de seu todo poderoso Führer. Se ele era tão poderoso assim, por que não estava lá na frente de batalha, liderando seus homens? Grandes líderes como "Alexandre, o Grande" lideravam suas tropas e corriam os mesmos riscos que seus homens.

Não entrara no exército porque queria, e sim porque não tivera escolha. Tudo por um erro estúpido de um adolescente apaixonado. Se ao menos tivesse sido menos idiota... Se ao menos ele e a mãe tivessem conseguido fugir para a cidade de **_Zurique_** **(4)**...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo médico, que retornara a enfermaria. Quando viu que Ichigo estava acordado, aproximou-se com um olhar bondoso. Havia perdido um filho na guerra que, se estivesse vivo, teria vinte e um anos – a mesma idade do jovem. O sofrimento daquele garoto representava para o doutor toda a dor e sofrimento que seu filho provavelmente havia sentido. Doía-lhe ter que devolvê-lo ao campo de batalha.

— Então já acordou, meu jovem! Como se sente hoje?

— Melhor que ontem... E espero que pior do que amanhã, doutor.

— É assim que se fala...

— Eu não posso morrer – disse repentinamente.

— O que disse? – o médico perguntou, espantado com a veemência do rapaz.

— Eu disse que não posso morrer. Jurei para minha mãe que voltaria para junto dela. Se eu morrer, estarei quebrando este juramento. Se eu morrer... – Sua voz falhou e Ichigo virou o rosto, um pouco embaraçado pelas lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer em seus olhos. – Se eu morrer, o sacrifício de Keigo terá sido em vão.

O doutor Knox não demonstrou, mas as palavras do jovem o haviam tocado. Não poderia permitir que voltasse ao campo de batalha. Ele estava certo: o sacrifício de seu amigo teria sido em vão. Mas ele não podia fugir. Isso seria punível com fuzilamento. Esta também fora a razão pela qual aqueles jovens não fugiram mesmo quando se viram em número tão reduzido: fugir da luta enquanto ainda havia chances de vitória também era punível com a morte. A não ser que...

— Não é hora de pensar nisso, meu rapaz. É melhor que descanse, já que em dois dias deverá estar no Reichstag, para defender o nosso Führer – disse, enquanto preparava uma injeção e separava alguns comprimidos. – Tome estas pílulas, são para evitar infecções nos ferimentos. A injeção é de _**morfina (5)**_, ela vai ajudar com a dor. Você tem que tomar todos esses medicamentos a cada doze horas, mas a morfina não deve ser usada por mais de duas semanas.

Ichigo estranhou que o médico estivesse lhe dando tantas explicações, geralmente ele apenas o medicava e em seguida ia verificar os demais pacientes. Mas seus instintos lhe disseram que era melhor prestar atenção ao que ele estava falando, e foi o que fez.

— Por fim, lhe darei uma dose de_** Pervitin**__**(6)**__. _Este eu lhe darei somente esta dose, e nenhuma mais. O efeito dele dura por cerca de quarenta e oito horas, mais do que o suficiente.

— Suficiente para o quê, Doutor?

O médico ignorou a pergunta e em seguida fez um pacote com alguns dos comprimidos que lhe dera para infecção e cerca de quatro doses de morfina. Em seguida, acrescentou mais algumas cartelas de outro medicamento.

— Estou deixando seus remédios separados, pois você precisará levá-los ao Reichstag. Agora, é melhor que você descanse, já passa das 21 horas – Knox disse, enquanto se espreguiçava, e depois acrescentou: - Ai, ai, preciso ter uma conversa séria com o responsável pela segurança deste lugar. As trancas daquela porta ao fundo não estão funcionando e, por causa da necessidade de defesa do quartel general do Führer, os soldados que ficavam ali foram realocados.

Os olhos do médico se encontraram com os do jovem, e ele subitamente entendeu o que estava acontecendo: remédios embalados, informações privilegiadas acerca da segurança... Seria impressão sua, ou o médico estava o incentivando a fugir?

— É realmente perigoso, sabe? – o doutor prosseguiu. – Se alguém desejasse invadir ou até mesmo fugir daqui, ninguém seria capaz de ver... Bem, mas o que estou fazendo aqui, te mantendo acordado? Trate de dormir, rapaz...

Dito isto, acenou levemente e em seguida caminhou para sua sala particular.

* * *

A paisagem ao redor de Ichigo se transformou à medida que deixou a cidade e avançou em direção à área rural de Berlim. Ainda que a deserção fosse punível com a morte, o jovem não hesitara: poucos momentos depois que o médico fora para sua sala, ele vestira sua farda surrada, pegara os medicamentos que haviam sido deixados numa mesa próxima e fora cuidadosamente até a saída anteriormente indicada. Conforme o outro dissera, a porta realmente estava destrancada e não havia nenhum soldado para guardá-la de possíveis invasores – ou desertores, como era o seu caso.

Nas primeiras horas de fuga, andara cerca de cinco quilômetros. Tinha deixado a velocidade em segundo plano e concentrado seus esforços em permanecer incógnito. Assim, utilizara todo o seu treinamento militar para se camuflar e avançara com cautela, esgueirando-se pelos becos escuros que tomavam conta daquela região.

Quando começou a se distanciar da cidade, seus passos ganharam um ritmo mais intenso. Aquele era o momento de investir em velocidade, precisava encontrar um lugar onde pudesse se abrigar até o final daquela guerra.

Não sentia cansaço. Os remédios que o doutor lhe dera haviam não só eliminado a dor, mas também lhe dado uma força e ânimo quase sobrenaturais.

O sol já reinava alto no céu quando finalmente o jovem fez uma pausa em sua jornada. Tinha encontrado um pequeno córrego e decidiu que era melhor tomar seus remédios, já que não conhecia aquela região e não fazia ideia de quando encontraria água novamente. Colocou os medicamentos na boca e, unindo as mãos na forma de concha, pegou a água e começou a bebê-la.

— Ora, ora! Mas o que temos aqui! – disse uma voz masculina.

O jovem engasgou e então se virou rapidamente. À sua frente, estava um homem de aparência selvagem. Alto e magro, com os cabelos desgrenhados e um rosto que poderia ter sido bonito, se não estivesse tomado pela loucura.

— O que faz na minha propriedade? – perguntou bruscamente.

— Eu... Só estava...

O homem levou a mão ao cós da calça que usava, puxou uma pistola e apontou para o rapaz.

— Não consegue me responder, hein? Você não me engana! – gritou, enlouquecido. – Você é comparsa daquela vadia, não é? Eu não vou permitir que vocês roubem o dinheiro do meu pai! O meu dinheiro!

O homem avançou em direção ao jovem, que recuou dois passos enquanto levava a mão à cintura, pronto para pegar sua pistola e se defender, para em seguida se lembrar que a mesma ainda se encontrava jogada em alguma caixa, na administração da enfermaria da qual havia fugido. Tentou manter a calma e pensar numa resposta convincente. Despertar a raiva de uma pessoa armada e tomada pela loucura não era uma boa ideia.

— Eu não quero roubar nada. Eu...

— Não negue! – Avançou até o rapaz, segurou-o pela camisa e lhe mostrou a arma. – Agora, me diga onde ela está! Eu tenho algo muito especial reservado para aquela...

Um som seco de batida interrompeu a frase pela metade, o aperto na camisa do ruivo afrouxou e o homem derrubou a arma enquanto caía no chão. Ao levantar os olhos, ele encontrou a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos negros, curtos e bagunçados. Ela segurava um pedaço grosso e roliço de madeira, com o qual havia acertado o outro na nuca. Seus olhos estavam bastante abertos, o rosto estava vermelho e sua respiração muito acelerada.

— Eu... – começou a dizer, hesitante.

Ela jogou a madeira que carregava e passou por ele como se não o tivesse visto. Parou ao lado da pistola, recolheu-a e então se virou para o vulto que jazia desacordado. Sem hesitar, levantou a arma e atirou três vezes. Em seguida, abaixou-se, verificou a pulsação do corpo e então, caindo de joelhos, soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Ichigo assistiu à cena petrificado. Decidiu ir embora rapidamente e tentar sair sem ser notado, mas, assim que fez o mais leve movimento, a garota finalmente pareceu perceber a sua presença.

— Hey, você! Parado! – ordenou.

Ele se virou para a jovem e viu que ela já estava em pé e lhe apontava a arma.

— Pegue-o. Você vai me ajudar a sepultar esse bastardo.

— Eu?

— Um corpo a mais na floresta não fará diferença para mim! – ameaçou. – Você vai me ajudar a dar um fim nele. Depois, não o impedirei de seguir seu caminho.

O rapaz olhou para os lados, como se buscasse uma solução. Isso de maneira nenhuma se encaixava em seus planos. Mas, acaso tinha um plano? Nada daquilo havia sido premeditado, estava apenas aproveitando a oportunidade que surgira. Também, precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem, fazer um plano... E se livrar daquela farda. Finalmente se atentara ao perigo real que suas roupas poderiam lhe trazer: usando-as, apenas encontraria problemas em seu caminho. Para os americanos e russos, seria inimigo; para os alemães, traidor.

Após considerar todas suas opções e necessidades; e após notar que, apesar da frieza aparente, a jovem estava totalmente transtornada, sendo um perigo para os outros e também para ela mesma, Ichigo decidiu que o mais inteligente a fazer naquele momento seria segui-la. Assim, levantou-se lentamente sob a mira do revólver, aproximou-se do cadáver e então a olhou.

— Para onde devo levá-lo? – perguntou.

* * *

Glossário:

(1) Aliados: Grupo formado por EUA, Reino Unido, França, União Soviética e China, maiores nações que se opuseram aos países do Eixo (aqui se destacam Alemanha, Itália e Japão).

(2) Führer: palavra alemã que significa "Líder", "Guia". A palavra é comum no alemão, mas ficou marcada na história por ser a maneira como os subordinados de Adolf Hitler se referiam a ele. Hitler utilizou essa palavra para se designar como líder na Alemanha Nazista.

(3) Reichstag: É o prédio do parlamento federal da Alemanha. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial foi utilizado para propósitos militares. Pelo seu valor simbólico, foi um dos alvos principais do Exército Vermelho. No final da guerra, vários soldados foram enviados para proteger o prédio.

(4) Zurique: Maior cidade da Suíça. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, a Suíça permaneceu neutra, razão pela qual foi escolhida como abrigo por cerca de 300 mil refugiados.

(5) Morfina: É um narcótico de grande poder analgésico, usado para aliviar dores severas. Na Segunda Guerra, foi muito utilizada, tendo em vista ser o meio mais rápido de sanar dores e mandar o soldado de volta ao campo de batalha com rapidez.

(6) Pervitin: "Remédio" feito à base de metanfetamina. Era considerada a droga-milagre do exército alemão na Segunda Guerra. A droga fazia parte de um plano cujo objetivo era de auxiliar os pilotos, os marinheiros e os soldados das tropas da infantaria a se tornarem capazes de realizar feitos sobre-humanos. Seus efeitos duravam entre 48 e 72 horas.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Espero que tenham gostado do início desta nova história.

Gente... Eu ainda... Ainda... Sou viciada em reviews! Sim, ainda tenho esse vício, e reviews ainda fazem meu dia ficar mais bonito! Então, deixem reviews, digam o que acharam da fic, onegai! Elogios me estimulam a continuar, críticas (construtivas) me ajudam a melhorar. Podem ser sinceros, eu aguento! (mentira, eu choro :P)


	2. Dia Insano

**Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo. Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos**

* * *

_**Olá! Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer à Felisbela pelo primeiro review da fanfic! Fiquei muito feliz por recebê-lo!**_

_**Agradecimentos à velvetsins por betar o capítulo para mim! ^.^**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo!**_

_**Bjokas!**_

* * *

Os sapatos bem engraxados batiam com força no chão enquanto o Major Reines andava de um lado ao outro do aposento, furioso.

— Sabe o que eu não entendo, Knox? — perguntou, aproximando-se do doutor. — É como um soldado ferido, incapaz de suportar a dor sem morfina, conseguiu fugir na calada da noite sem que ninguém percebesse!

O médico observou o rosto contorcido pela raiva com uma expressão imperturbável. Os anos de guerra havia feito com que se acostumasse àqueles tipos. Não o assustavam mais.

— Precisei afastá-lo dos demais pacientes, Major. Ele tinha pesadelos constantes e sempre acordava gritando. Como eu poderia imaginar que ele se aproveitaria deste fato para fugir?

— Acha que eu acredito neste monte de merda? — gritou, com o rosto tão próximo que o homem pôde sentir pequenas gotas de saliva atingirem sua face. — Sabe o que eu acho? Que você o ajudou a fugir, Knox! Já faz algum tempo que duvido de sua lealdade ao Führer...

— Seja razoável, Major! O que eu ganharia ajudando aquele moleque? — Fez uma pausa e então olhou o outro homem nos olhos, numa postura intimidadora. — Você só quer encontrar alguém em quem por a culpa, Reines! Afinal, foi você que retirou toda a guarda deste lugar!

— Está insinuando que a culpa é _minha_?

— Estou afirmando que a culpa é _sua_!

Ambos se encaravam com hostilidade, até que Reines desviou o olhar.

— Vou relatar o ocorrido ao meu superior. Não diga nada sobre isso a ninguém! — Andou até a porta e parou, já com a mão na maçaneta. — Se eu descobrir que você teve qualquer participação neste incidente, eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos, Knox.

O doutor observou o homem sair e fechar a porta com um estrondo. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e então olhou pela janela. Estava tranquilo. Nenhum superior aprovaria mobilizar forças para sair à caça de um único soldado fujão. Também, ninguém poderia ligá-lo à fuga do rapaz, afinal, todos os pertences do mesmo continuavam ali, inclusive a arma particular.

Abriu a gaveta da mesa gasta e dela retirou um pequeno maço. Pegou um cigarro e o acendeu, em seguida o tragando com gosto. Soltou o ar em pequenas baforadas. O efeito era extremamente relaxante.

Seus olhos vagaram pela sala, detendo-se numa fotografia de família: da moldura, a esposa e o filho sorriam ao lado de uma versão mais jovem dele mesmo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o sentimento de inutilidade não o consumiu ao olhar para o rapaz sorridente. Não havia podido salvar seu filho, mas havia mudado a realidade de alguém.

Àquela altura, o jovem soldado cuja fuga estimulara provavelmente já se encontrava em segurança.

* * *

Os últimos raios de sol refletiam belos tons de rosa no céu de fim de tarde e pintavam de dourado as folhas das árvores que delimitavam a pequena estrada. Mas Ichigo estava totalmente alheio à paisagem que o cercava. Sua atenção estava focada apenas no corpo sem vida que carregava e no revólver que sua acompanhante lhe apontava.

Já a jovem se concentrava unicamente em manter o homem sob sua mira. Segurava a pistola com mãos firmes, pronta a atirar se fosse necessário. Nunca mais baixaria sua guarda. Estaria sempre alerta, fosse a pessoa conhecida ou estranha.

Ichigo olhou de esguelha para a jovem, analisando-a. Ela era muito pequena e seria muito fácil para qualquer um desarmá-la, mas sentia medo. Medo de machucá-la de alguma forma. Ela parecia tão... _Vulnerável. _Seu corpo esguio e delicado mostrava sinais de desnutrição e abusos, e parecia capaz de se desfazer com um toque mais descuidado.

— O que está olhando? — A voz forte e os olhos frios contrastavam com sua aparência frágil. — Continue andando, idiota, e nem pense em fazer alguma gracinha. Ainda tenho três balas sobrando aqui. Não me importo de transferi-las para o seu traseiro!

Ichigo voltou a olhar para frente, rangendo os dentes. Okay, agora sentia bem menos piedade dela.

O restante do percurso foi feito em silêncio. Depois de mais algum tempo caminhando, o rapaz avistou uma grande casa, a primeira que via desde que deixara a área urbana de Berlim. Por um instante, preocupou-se com os habitantes da propriedade. O que fariam se os vissem naquelas condições: ele carregando um corpo, ela empunhando um revólver?

— Abra o portão — A voz da morena invadiu seus pensamentos. — Não há ninguém lá dentro, se é isto que o está preocupando. Depois que enterrá-lo, poderá seguir seu caminho — acrescentou, ao perceber a hesitação do mesmo.

Com esforço, o jovem abriu o portão e ambos adentraram a propriedade, que parecia ser imensa. Andaram diretamente até a casa, contornando-a até a parte de trás, onde Ichigo viu, estupefato, duas sepulturas que pareciam bem recentes. Teria se deixado levar pela aparência frágil da moça e acabado nas mãos de uma assassina fria?

— Há uma pá atrás da casa. Pode abrir um buraco ali — disse, apontando um espaço entre as duas sepulturas.

Ichigo colocou o corpo com cuidado no chão, em seguida foi até a pá indicada e voltou ao lugar onde ela lhe mandara cavar. Olhou para o céu, cujo tom de azul escurecia gradativamente, anunciando a noite que se aproximava.

— Não se preocupe com a luz — a mulher lhe disse. Acaso ela lia seus pensamentos? — Ali há duas lamparinas, que ele usou quando abriu essas duas sepulturas... Acenda-as já e comece seu trabalho.

Ichigo assentiu. Seria uma longa, longa noite.

* * *

Naquela noite, tudo que ele fez foi cavar. Fora um longo dia, mas não sentia cansaço algum. Mesmo assim, o trabalho se estendeu por algum tempo, pois os efeitos da morfina passavam e, ainda que não sentisse qualquer fadiga, a dor no ombro e na perna voltara. E a garota não permitira que ele fizesse nem mesmo uma pausa para se medicar.

"_Depois que terminar o seu serviço, pode fazer o que quiser. ─ Ela lhe dissera com seriedade. ─ Mas agora, tudo o que vai fazer é cavar._"

E como discutir com uma pessoa armada? Fora um tolo por sentir pena dela. Devia ter lhe tirado aquele revólver quando tivera chance. Mas Ichigo sabia que de nada adiantava ficar se lamuriando e prosseguiu em silêncio com seu trabalho.

Foi uma longa, árdua e desagradável tarefa, mas ele a concluiu. Colocou o homem dentro da cova e o cobriu com a terra que dela retirara. O suor escorria por seu rosto quando lançou a última porção de terra na sepultura.

─ Acabou? — Virou-se, surpreso ao verificar que a moça estava ao seu lado.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto reparava que ela já não carregava a arma. Olhou para os lados e então viu o revólver jogado no chão, perto de onde ela estivera parada até momentos atrás. Acreditando que aquela era a sua chance de tomar o controle da situação, correu em direção à arma e a pegou, em seguida a apontando para a morena.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, a jovem caiu de joelhos diante de um dos túmulos, depois cobriu a boca com as mãos, mas não foi capaz de conter o enjôo, e vomitou.

Permaneceu de joelhos por mais alguns momentos, então se apoiou também nas mãos, engatinhou até a sepultura da extremidade direita e começou a balbuciar, aos soluços:

─ Kaien... Me perdoe! Eu... Não pude ajudar seu filho. Eu sei que tinha feito uma promessa... ─ Fechou os olhos com força, porém os abriu rapidamente. ─ Mas eu não fui capaz de perdoar o que ele fez! Era ele ou eu! A vida dele ou a minha!

Lentamente, o ruivo abaixou seu braço, deixando de apontar o revólver para a garota à medida que a ouvia se desculpar com a pessoa ali sepultada, com desespero genuíno em sua voz:

─ Pelo menos agora ele está com você e com a senhora Miyako e... Não! ─ acrescentou e começou a balançar a cabeça, numa negativa veemente. ─ Eu me recuso a acreditar que pessoas como ele, que fazem o que ele fez, estejam junto de pessoas tão gentis, tão amáveis, tão boas como vocês eram...

Parou de falar de repente, como se só naquele momento percebesse o que exatamente estava dizendo. Iniciou um choro ainda mais sentido e então se deitou ao lado da sepultura, colocando a mão sobre a terra remexida.

─ O que eu estou dizendo? Ele fez coisas ruins, mas era seu filho e eu o matei! É... É claro que logo ele vai estar aí com vocês... Me desculpe! Me desculpe! Me desculpe...

Ichigo coçou a cabeça, desconcertado. A situação havia mudado drasticamente e não sabia o que fazer ali. Resolveu que o melhor seria deixa-la sozinha e seguir seu caminho. Enquanto andava em direção à saída da propriedade, abriu o tambor do revólver para verificar quantas balas tinha. Parou de andar e se virou rapidamente para olhar a moça, que agora jazia imóvel e silenciosa ao lado do jazigo.

Não havia sequer uma bala no tambor! Todas as ameaças dela haviam sido um blefe! E, ao mesmo tempo em que se recriminava por ter sido enganado tão facilmente, uma pontinha de admiração pela mulher destemida surgiu dentro de si.

De repente estava indeciso sobre ir embora. Deixá-la ali sozinha, naquelas condições tão deploráveis, parecia-lhe terrivelmente errado.

O que estava pensando? Ela não era sua obrigação, não tinha porque bancar a babá de uma pessoa tão problemática. Já tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Ficar a salvo durante o que restava da guerra não seria uma tarefa fácil.

Uma ideia repentina invadiu sua mente. Aquela casa parecia um excelente esconderijo. Talvez devesse dar uma olhada antes de ir embora. Sim, definitivamente deveria ao menos revistar a casa em busca de coisas que pudessem ter alguma utilidade.

Por que estava ansioso para partir, afinal? Não havia fugido em busca de um refúgio, um local onde se abrigar até que a guerra acabasse? E também, precisava trocar de roupa, tomar seus medicamentos, se alimentar... Era verdade que se decidisse ficar estaria preso ali com aquela maluca, mas agora era ele quem estava armado. _Ele_ estava no controle da situação.

Antes mesmo que estivesse consciente de sua decisão, viu-se ao lado da garota frágil e desacordada. Abaixou-se e a pegou no colo, surpreendendo-se ao constatar quão leve e pequena ela era.

E a piedade que o havia abandonado naquelas primeiras horas da noite voltou com força total enquanto a levava para dentro do casarão. A arma, que os separara até aquele instante, ficou abandonada ao lado dos jazigos.

* * *

Após levar a morena para dentro da casa, Ichigo a colocou cuidadosamente sobre um grande sofá. Estudou as feições adormecidas com curiosidade. Quem seria ela? Quem seria o homem da sepultura? Sabia, pelos lamentos que ouvira, que o rapaz cujo repouso final ele providenciara era filho do tal Kaien.

Tantas pessoas poderiam ter cruzado seu caminho, por que havia encontrado justamente pessoas tão estranhas? Coçou a cabeça e se perguntou o que devia fazer em seguida. Decidiu começar um reconhecimento do local: primeiro, verificaria quantos cômodos a casa tinha e quais suprimentos possuíam.

Foi até a cozinha e descobriu, satisfeito, que ela era muito bem equipada e que havia uma grande quantidade de mantimentos estocados. Quem quer que vivesse naquele lugar estivera realmente se preparando para a guerra. No lado oposto do cômodo, uma porta conduzia a um grande porão, que ele decidiu examinar mais tarde.

Foi para a porta detrás da sala, disposto a investigar o restante da residência e descobriu um corredor no qual havia três quartos: um muito grande com a porta próxima às escadas, outro de tamanho médio e um terceiro na outra extremidade do corredor.

O último quarto não era muito grande, mas decididamente foi o que mais chamou a atenção do ruivo. Nele, havia diversos tipos de trancas reforçadas. A porta estava num estado lastimável, como se alguém a tivesse forçado diversas vezes, tentando escapar do quarto.

Chegou a levar a mãos à maçaneta, mas acabou por desistir de entrar no recinto. Num impulso, fechou todas as trancas. Aquele lugar lhe dava arrepios. E sentia que preferia não saber o que havia acontecido ali.

Entrou no quarto situado no meio do corredor. Era um cômodo bem agradável, todo decorado em amarelo e lilás. Estava arrumado, embora uma camada de pó pudesse ser vista nos móveis. Na parede, havia a pintura de uma menina de cabelos negros e vestido florido, sentada num balanço e com o olhar triste perdido num belo céu azul salpicado de nuvens brancas.

Ichigo reconheceu imediatamente sua captora como a moça do retrato. Notou que havia algo escrito no canto inferior esquerdo do quadro. Parecia uma dedicatória. Aproximou-se mais e então leu as palavras escritas numa bela caligrafia: "_Para minha bela nova filha. Seja bem vinda, Rukia!_". Quem assinava era Miyako.

_Rukia_... Então este era o nome daquela mulher. Saiu do quarto e foi até o aposento maior, ainda pensando no retrato. Ela parecia bem jovem naquela foto. Bem diferente da garota que havia conhecido naquele dia.

Assim que adentrou o último dormitório, uma pequena exclamação saiu de seus lábios. Sentiu-se agradavelmente surpreendido e atraído pela decoração sóbria e pela cama grande, que parecia extremamente confortável... Há quanto tempo não dormia num quarto assim? Sentiu um intenso desejo de se deitar sobre a colcha estampada, mas se conteve. Andou até a outra extremidade do quarto e encontrou, ocultada por uma cortina, uma grande tina. Isso o fez se lembrar de que fazia séculos que não tomava um banho decente, de que tinha que limpar suas feridas e tomar seus remédios.

Atravessou o cômodo até um grande armário e o abriu. Dentro do mesmo, havia diversas roupas masculinas. Ichigo retirou uma das peças de excelente qualidade e ficou satisfeito ao notar que eram do seu tamanho. Diante de seu achado, decidiu que iria checar a garota na sala mais uma vez e, se ela ainda estivesse desacordada, iria tomar um banho rápido, refazer seus curativos, tomar seus remédios e trocar de roupa.

Voltou até a sala e ao verificar que Rukia continuava deitada na mesma posição em que a deixara, prosseguiu com seus planos: retornou até o quarto e se despiu. Achou uma toalha no armário, pegou alguns itens de higiene numa cômoda ao lado da tina e começou a bombear a água. A banheira era incrivelmente engenhosa e moderna: a água era retirada de um poço através de um sistema de canos e uma bomba que era manuseada de dentro do próprio quarto. A água já chegava aquecida, graças a uma válvula que alimentava um queimador de gás apenas quando a bomba era acionada, esquentando a água que circulava através de uma bobina.

Entrou na banheira cheia e sentiu seus músculos cansados relaxarem. Ensaboou-se com vigor, apenas diminuindo a intensidade quando se aproximava dos ferimentos. Passou alguns minutos imerso na água, pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias.

A água já estava começando a esfriar quando o jovem decidiu encerrar o seu banho, acreditando que estava sendo displicente demais por baixar a sua guarda daquela maneira. Afinal, a garota poderia acordar a qualquer momento e só Deus sabia o que ela faria se o encontrasse naquelas condições.

Enxugou-se, deixou a toalha na beirada da cama e foi até o guarda roupa. Vestiu uma calça confortável e uma camisa azul, em seguida analisou sua imagem num grande espelho, e mal pode se reconhecer sem a farda do exército alemão. Fazia apenas cinco anos que ingressara nas forças armadas, entretanto, o passado em que usara roupas informais parecia muito distante em sua mente.

Ainda se olhava no espelho quando notou o reflexo da morena, que estava parada junto à porta. Virou-se e notou que ela parecia descontrolada. Deu alguns passos a frente, pronto para enfrentar o ataque de fúria da jovem, que veio ao seu encontro com fogo nos olhos.

— Como você se atreve? Seu cão imundo! — gritou, começando a esmurrar o peito do rapaz com força.

— Pare com isso! Escute... — Tentou falar enquanto segurava os pulsos dela, impedindo-a de estapeá-lo.

— Me solte! Como se atreve! O que o fez pensar que poderia entrar nesta casa e pegar as roupas do senhor Kaien? Seu verme, seu nojento...

Uma pequena luta teve início, enquanto Ichigo tentava segurar os pulsos sem machucá-la e a mulher tentava se livrar de seu agarre, furiosa. Ela o puxou com uma força descomunal, o que fez com que uma dor lancinante atingisse seu ombro ferido, e ele a soltou. Mas o fato de a soltar tão repentinamente fez com que a morena desse alguns passos para trás e batesse suas pernas na tina e, perdendo o equilíbrio, caísse na água fria.

Rukia emergiu da água, os cabelos curtos e molhados grudados no rosto, que mostrava um ódio mortal. Chocado, o rapaz levou uma das mãos aos lábios, a situação insana o dividindo entre ir ajudá-la ou rir dela. Por fim, optou pela primeira opção, mas ela afastou a sua mão com um forte tapa.

— Eu vou matá-lo. Eu juro pelos céus, eu vou acabar com...

Um forte estrondo impediu que o restante de sua fala fosse ouvida. Ichigo andou rapidamente até a janela e olhou para fora, apreensivo: um novo bombardeio começara sobre toda Berlim. Voltou-se para a garota ainda dentro da banheira, paralisada pelo som constante das explosões. Sem hesitar, pegou-a pela cintura e jogou sobre o ombro, em seguida apanhou os remédios sobre a cama e então correu em direção à cozinha.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Pra onde está me levando?

— É um bombardeio, para onde acha que estou te levando? Para o porão!

— Não! Eu nunca mais vou voltar para aquele lugar! Me solte! Me solte!

A morena esperneava, tentando descer do ombro forte. Ele não a soltou, continuou correndo até que adentrou o porão e começou a descer as escadas. Ela se sacudia, enquanto chorava e gritava palavras em outro idioma. Estava descontrolada.

Ao chegar aos pés da escada, ele a pôs no chão. Imediatamente, Rukia tentou correr de volta para cima e ele colocou o braço em sua frente, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Pare com isso! — ele gritou, no fim de sua paciência.

— Não! Eu não vou ficar aqui! Principalmente com você!

— Mas que merda! Se seu quisesse fazer algum mal pra você, eu já teria feito! Aliás, teria te deixado desacordada lá fora, ou mesmo te matado com a pá que me fez usar para enterrar aquele infeliz!

Ao perceber que ele não ia deixar que voltasse para cima, Rukia gradativamente perdeu suas forças, deixando-se cair sobre os joelhos enquanto chorava copiosamente.

Ichigo acompanhou a queda da jovem, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e então a forçou a fitá-lo:

— Eu não lhe fiz mal nenhum até agora. E não pretendo fazer. Pare de me tratar como um inimigo!

— Então me deixe sair, por favor...

— Não é seguro lá em cima: se a casa for atingida, nossa única chance de sobreviver é ficar aqui. Sei que não nos conhecemos, mas confie em mim. Enquanto eu estiver aqui com você, não vou deixar nada ruim acontecer.

Ela o olhou com uma dor tão grande que partiu seu coração e o fez pensar o que teria acontecido para que tivesse tanto medo de ficar presa naquele lugar. Enquanto ouvia os sons das bombas que explodiam por toda a capital alemã se misturarem ao choro da jovem, Ichigo acabou por fazer uma promessa:

— Eu... Eu a protegerei, Rukia.

* * *

**_Por hoje é isso, pessoas! Espero postar o terceiro capítulo dentro de 15 dias!_**

_**Se houver algum "leitor fantasma", manifeste sua presença através dos reviews, dizendo o que achou da história, onegai!**_

_**Não é preciso ser cadastrado para comentar!**_

_**Até mais! ^.^**_


	3. Rukia

**_Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo sensei._**

* * *

_Olá pessoas lindas! Antes de qualquer coisa, quero muito agradecer aos dois leitores lindos que me deixaram review no capítulo passado. Gente, sério, muito obrigada por comentarem, vocês me deixaram muito feliz! ^.^_

_O capítulo não está betado, por isso, peço que me perdoem pelos erros que porventura encontrarem..._

* * *

**_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!  
Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don. (1)_**

Apoiado na parede úmida e sentado com os braços apoiados nos joelhos flexionados, Ichigo levantou os olhos para a morena. Ela estava sentada no primeiro degrau da escada, com a parte superior do corpo se apoiando nos degraus posteriores.

Observou-a com atenção através da tremeluzente chama da lamparina que havia encontrado num canto do porão. Ela não tirava seus olhos dele, como se suspeitasse que a menor distração poderia levar à um ataque. O olhava tão fixamente que algumas vezes ele duvidava de que ela realmente o estivesse enxergando.

O ruivo suspirou, e então apoiou a cabeça nos braços, que por sua vez estavam apoiados sobre os joelhos. Levara algum tempo até que ela ficasse quieta, e tivera de arrumar uma maneira de selar a porta do porão. Mas, ao menos, ela finalmente se acalmara e ele pudera refazer seus curativos com alguma paz. Os sons das explosões também haviam diminuído nas últimas horas.

**_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques_**

Ichigo sentiu uma súbita vontade de gritar. Sério, mesmo, que ela iria cantar aquela canção de novo? Bem, era mais que óbvio que sim, não fizera nada além disso desde que finalmente parara de chorar e gritar. Ficava apenas parada na mesma posição, com o olhar acompanhando cada movimento seu, enquanto entoava repetidas vezes aquele refrão desconhecido. Já havia cantado aquela música umas dez vezes.

**_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_**

Ele não podia suportar mais. Havia prometido que a protegeria, mas sentia que seria capaz de matá-la se cantasse aquela cantiga mais uma vez. Era enervante.

Começou a pensar em suas palavras: havia prometido que a protegeria. E falara sério. Não entendia o que dera em si. Mal conhecia aquela mulher! Era uma completa estranha. Por que diabos se preocuparia com sua segurança? Mais ainda: por que diabos desejaria protegê-la?

**_Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_**

A canção o irritava, agindo como pano de fundo para os seus pensamentos. "Eu vou protegê-la, Rukia". Como pudera dizer algo assim? Mal podia cuidar de si mesmo. Em todos aqueles anos, vira diversos homens morrerem à sua frente sem poder fazer nada. Não pudera salvar ninguém... Nem mesmo Keigo, seu melhor companheiro. Tinha marcas profundas demais, que jamais o abandonariam.

**_Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don._**

Infernos! Não aguentaria mais! Se ela começasse a cantar aquela música de novo, acharia algo com que amordaçá-la. "Afinal", pensou ironicamente, "essa seria uma maneira de manter sua integridade física!".

_**Frère Jacques, frère Jac...**_

Pronto. Era isso. Faria com que ela se calasse, não importava o que fosse lhe custar!

— ATCHIM!

Ichigo levantou a cabeça rapidamente e viu que Rukia havia deixado sua posição apática e estava sentada, com as mãos cobrindo o nariz. Olhando-a com mais atenção, notou que sua roupa estava encharcada. E então se lembrou que logo antes do bombardeio começar ela havia caído na água em que ele havia se banhado.

Não havia qualquer espécie de roupa à vista, ou uma toalha com a qual ela pudesse se secar. Ficar molhada daquele jeito não poderia fazer bem para a saúde de uma garota notavelmente debilitada.

Levantou-se repentinamente, o que fez com que a morena pulasse e se pusesse em pé, adotando uma postura defensiva. Ichigo levou suas mãos aos botões da camisa e os desabotoou.

— Oe! O que está fazendo?

— Ah, cala a boca!

Retirou a peça e a atirou sobre a jovem, tapando a visão da mesma momentaneamente. Ela se assustou, o que fez com que se atrapalhasse um pouco para pegar a camisa. Quando o olhou outra vez, ele já havia voltado à posição em que estava sentado anteriormente.

— Mas que diabos...

— Pra uma moça, você é grosseira demais! — Reclamou. — Vamos, tire essa roupa molhada e coloque essa camisa. Você é tão pequena que vai parecer um vestido.

— Acha mesmo que eu vou trocar de roupa na sua frente?

— Você ficar doente não vai ser bom pra nenhum de nós. — Se levantou e se virou para a parede. — Pronto, não estou olhando. Seja rápida!

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas por fim seguiu o conselho. Tirou o vestido molhado, colocou a camisa e a abotoou com rapidez. Jamais admitiria, mas estava com muito frio. Foi uma sensação muito boa vestir uma roupa limpa e relativamente seca. Sentou-se novamente na escada, puxando nervosamente a barra da peça que vestia, desejosa de cobrir a parte da perna que permanecera exposta.

Ichigo sentou mais uma vez e a olhou. As vestes eram mesmo grandes demais para ela e poderia dizer que parecia uma criança vestindo a roupa do pai... Isso se não tivesse notado como a camisa de tecido fino delineava o corpo ainda úmido da jovem. Pensou que ela devia ser realmente muito bonita, já que apesar dos maus tratos sofridos ainda era capaz de chamar a atenção de um homem. Era pequena e delicada, tinha cabelos curtos e negros, pele branca — manchada por tons de roxo, verde e amarelo, provavelmente resultado dos abusos que sofrera — e espantosos olhos azuis. Não um tom vulgar de azul, que se via aos montes por aí. Eram olhos cor de violeta, capazes de prender o observador num transe hipnótico.

— O que está olhando?

Sentiu o rosto queimar ao perceber que ela notara seu exame atento. Observou-a puxar a barra da camisa uma outra vez, como se tentasse esconder seu corpo.

— Não estava olhando para você, se é o que está pensando — mentiu, desconcertado por ser apanhado em flagrante. — Só estava pensando que... Que seria bom saber o que está acontecendo lá fora! Tem algum rádio aqui?

— Não sei...

Ichigo se levantou e foi verificar algumas prateleiras no fundo do porão. Encontrou rapidamente um pequeno rádio e um saco cheio de baterias. Não pela primeira vez, perguntou-se quem haviam sido os moradores daquela casa. Uma olhada ao redor do porão mostrava o quanto eles haviam se preparado para a guerra: alimentos enlatados, água, uma pilha de madeira cortada ao lado de um pequeno fogão à lenha... Dentre outras coisas, que poderiam ser ou não de utilidade. Como o rádio e as baterias.

"Podiam ter incluído algumas roupas", pensou.

Voltou para perto das escadas e notou que a jovem voltara a se deitar como antes, com exceção de que virara o corpo de maneira a observar o lugar para onde ele havia ido. Talvez devesse tentar conversar com ela, para que se conhecessem melhor e para diminuir a desconfiança que ela tinha dele. E também para evitar que voltasse a cantar aquela música que conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mas já detestava.

— Achei! — Mostrou triunfante seu achado.

A animação do ruivo provocou em Rukia apenas um levantar de sobrancelhas. Ichigo ignorou a reação apática e se sentou no chão, para em seguida analisar o rádio e verificar as baterias. Parecia tudo em ordem. Ligou o aparelho e começou a girar o sintonizador, tentando localizar a maior rádio da região de Berlim.

— Se não conseguirmos pegar o noticiário, ao menos teremos um pouco de música... Talvez um pouco de **Wagner(2)**, ou **Brahms(3). **Gosta de música clássica?

Ela o olhou surpresa, desconfiada da repentina tentativa de aproximação. Pensou em ignorá-lo, mas ele ainda a observava, claramente aguardando sua resposta. Decidiu responder a pergunta, afinal, não sabia quantos dias ficariam ali e seria insustentável manter o ambiente hostil. Infelizmente, precisariam cooperar. Também, o fato de falar com ele sobre seu gosto musical de maneira alguma significaria que estava baixando suas defesas.

— Gosto.

— Quem é seu favorito?

— Até alguns anos atrás, minha música favorita era "Clair de Lune", de **Debussy(4).**

— É realmente uma bela música...

— Suponho que sim — disse a jovem, encolhendo os ombros. — Na verdade, não conheço muito além de Debussy. Meu pai não aprovava compositores internacionais, dizia que deveríamos dar valor para os artistas de nosso país.

Antes que Ichigo pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, a jovem acrescentou:

— Fui conhecer mais de Wagner e Brahms quando cheguei aqui. E também... — Sua mente parecia estar longe e seus olhos brilharam pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido. — Certa vez, um amigo do senhor Kaien lhe enviou um disco da América. Era algo chamado Jazz e tinha um som diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha ouvido. A senhora Miyako também adorava. Às vezes, em dias calmos, ela ligava a vitrola e nós duas dançávamos um pouco ao som da **Orquestra Webb's(5)**.

O brilho nos belos olhos esmaeceu de repente e então ela acrescentou:

— Mas, infelizmente, o disco do senhor Kaien foi destruído.

A empolgação da conversa havia feito com que ela se sentasse ereta e havia pintado sua face de um agradável tom carmim. Agora, ela já voltava a abaixar a cabeça, mais uma vez puxando nervosamente a barra da camisa que vestia.

Temeroso de que a apatia dela retornasse, Ichigo reiniciou a conversa:

— Então, aquela música que você cantou mais cedo era desse disco?

— Deus, não! — Rukia disse, balançando freneticamente a mão e a sombra de um sorriso passou por seus lábios. — Era apenas uma canção que minha mãe costumava cantar quando eu era pequena.

— Eu nunca ouvi antes.

— Não é muito popular por aqui... Mas é a canção de ninar número 1 no meu país.

O ruivo subitamente se lembrou da afirmação dela sobre Debussy, de que "o pai não aprovava compositores internacionais".

— Então você não é daqui...

— Não. Sou francesa.

— Está bem longe de casa, Rukia! Como veio parar aqui?

— É uma longa, longa história.

— Acho que temos tempo para você contá-la. Se quiser, claro.

A jovem se levantou e andou até um dos tonéis cheios de água. Pegou um copo e o encheu, em seguida sorvendo lentamente o líquido. Havia tomado metade do conteúdo quando se voltou para Ichigo, olhando-o com curiosidade:

— Eu ainda não sei o seu nome.

— Pode me chamar de Ichigo.

Rukia hesitou por um momento. Não o conhecia o suficiente para contar algo tão íntimo quanto os acontecimentos que a levaram até aquele lugar. Mas, por outro lado, que mal havia em revelar algo que acontecera tempos atrás, muito longe dali?

— Muito bem... — Voltou novamente a se sentar no primeiro degrau. — Vou lhe contar como cheguei aqui, Ichigo.

* * *

_Eu nasci em __**Sedan(6)**__, uma pequena cidade próxima à zona florestal de __**Ardenas(6)**__. Ali, eu vivia com meu pai e uma irmã. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos e a única lembrança que tenho dela é de quando me colocava para dormir e cantava aquela canção sobre a qual você me perguntou._

_Meu pai possuía um pequeno restaurante, onde nossos maiores fregueses eram os trabalhadores da cidade. Não tínhamos muito dinheiro, ganhávamos apenas o suficiente para sobreviver. _

_Quando eu tinha dez anos minha irmã, então com dezesseis, foi embora de nossa casa. Deixou apenas um breve bilhete para o meu pai, dizendo que não podia suportar a ideia de passar o resto de sua vida presa naquela cidade. _

_Dois anos depois de ela partir, recebi uma carta. Ela havia se casado com o herdeiro de uma grande empresa e agora morava em Londres. Seu marido havia lhe contado sobre o perigo iminente de uma guerra contra a Alemanha e ela implorava para que eu e papai fossemos viver com eles._

_Mas a vida de papai estava em Sedan. Era lá que havia nascido, era lá que estavam os seus amigos, era lá que havia conhecido mamãe... Naquele lugar, estava sua vida. Quanto a mim, não podia deixá-lo. A partida de minha irmã quase o havia destruído e eu não podia suportar a ideia de causar tal dor ao meu pai._

_Eu queria que tivéssemos ido ao encontro de minha irmã. Eu queria ter convencido meu pai, queria ter feito com que partisse à força. Pois naquele ano, França e Inglaterra declararam guerra à Alemanha. E, no ano seguinte, Sedan foi invadida._

* * *

Rukia se levantou novamente, encheu outro copo com água e o bebeu com rapidez. Sua face estava muito vermelha e suas mãos um tanto trêmulas.

— Você está bem?

— Sim. Só preciso de mais um copo d'água.

Sorveu o líquido de mais um copo e então se virou e se apoiou no tonel.

* * *

_Sentia-me grata por meu pai não ter sido convocado para o exército, devido a um ferimento que o incapacitou durante a __**guerra em 1915(7)**__. Como você certamente sabe, não estávamos preparados para o que aconteceu em Sedan. Os exércitos ali alocados foram simplesmente dizimados, pois contávamos com poucos e mal treinados homens. _

_Estávamos em casa quando o bombardeio começou. Foram seis longas horas de agonia, escondida no porão, junto ao meu pai. Quando finalmente as coisas pareceram se acalmar, ele subiu para verificar se era seguro para nós sairmos, me ordenando que o esperasse lá e não saísse em hipótese alguma._

_O estrondo de tiros preencheu o silêncio que se havia instalado após o bombardeio. Não tive coragem de ir em busca de meu pai, apenas rezei para que ele estivesse bem. A manhã virou tarde e a tarde virou noite. Eu esperei, esperei e esperei. Mas meu pai não voltou. Quando amanheceu o novo dia, eu não pude mais ficar sentada esperando._

_Subi lentamente as escadas até o piso térreo de nossa casa, onde se localizava o restaurante. Chamei repetidas vezes por meu pai, mas não obtive resposta. Eu tinha apenas treze anos, e a ideia de perder aquele que era minha família era assustadora. Meu corpo tremia de medo cada vez que ouvia um novo disparo._

_Reunindo uma coragem que jamais imaginei ter, abri a porta e olhei a rua deserta. Dei alguns passos para frente, tropecei em algo e caí, batendo a cabeça em uma das pedras que calçavam a avenida. Levei a mão à minha cabeça enquanto levantava atordoada e então vi minha mão cheia de sangue. Mas aquele ferimento não teve nenhuma importância quando fui capaz de identificar aquilo que havia me feito cair._

_À porta de nossa casa, jazia sem vida o corpo do meu pai. Havia sido atingido no braço e no peito. Inutilmente, tentei reanimá-lo, mas tudo o que consegui foi me sujar com o seu sangue._

_Mas eu não podia desistir dele. Como desistir da pessoa que significa o seu mundo? Vendo que minhas tentativas de trazê-lo de volta não surtiam efeito, corri em direção ao posto médico de nossa cidade em busca de ajuda. Os médicos iriam saber como curar seus ferimentos._

_Não percebi que o sangue continuava a sair de meu ferimento. Repentinamente, meus olhos começaram a arder e eu caí, machucando meu joelho. Levantei e continuei a correr. Não podia perder tempo._

_Quando passava pela igreja, senti alguém puxar meu pulso, fazendo com que eu me abaixasse. Olhei para a pessoa que me segurara e fiquei aterrorizada ao me deparar com um soldado alemão. Ele era alto e forte. Naquele momento, tive certeza de que a minha vida terminara, pois jamais seria capaz de escapar daquele homem._

_— Diabos! Está louca, menina? Não vê que uma batalha está ocorrendo? O que está fazendo fora de casa?_

_Eu o olhei, sem saber o que dizer. Só sabia que não podia ficar ali. Cada segundo perdido diminuía a chance de meu pai sobreviver. Mesmo sabendo que era arriscado, tentei me soltar de sua mão. E isso pareceu deixá-lo furioso._

_— Mas que inferno! Já que fez a merda de sair de casa, agora fique quieta do meu lado._

_Respirei fundo em busca de coragem e então falei:_

_— Por favor, deixe-me ir ao Centro Médico, senhor! Meu pai precisa de ajuda!_

_— Não há ninguém lá, criança! Todos estão se abrigando até que a batalha acabe!_

_— Mas..._

_— Sem "mas"! Ninguém pode ajudar seu pai agora. Abaixe-se e fique aqui comigo. Farei o melhor para protegê-la._

_— Mas meu pai vai morrer se eu não fizer nada!_

_— Por Deus! Diga-me, menina: como seu pai se feriu?_

_— Foi atingido por tiros e..._

_— Responda: tinha sangue saindo das feridas dele? — Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Então, menina, ela já estava morto._

_Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o homem fez com que eu me deitasse no chão e se deitou ao meu lado. Empunhou a arma e atirou num soldado francês que estava nas proximidades. Antes de ser atingido, o homem conseguiu efetuar um disparo, que atingiu meu braço de raspão._

_— Merda!_

_O homem arrancou um pedaço da camisa e segurou meu braço. Em seguida, fez um curativo apressado e então me deitou encostada na parede da igreja e ficou na minha frente, atuando como um escudo humano._

_— Mesmo se eu morrer, você não sai daí, entendeu? Fique aí até que alguma das partes anuncie o cessar fogo, entendeu?_

_Eu apenas assenti e comecei a chorar baixinho. Sentia cansaço e sentia fome. Todo meu corpo doía. E havia perdido meu pai._

_Eu não sei dizer quantas horas nós ficamos ali. Ele acertou mais alguns homens, e então as coisas silenciaram. Finalmente, um grupo de soldados alemães passou correndo por nós e nos informaram que a cidade havia sido conquistada._

_O homem se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a aceitei, hesitante. Mas, assim que fiquei em pé, senti uma fraqueza muito grande e então desmaiei._

* * *

Rukia pegou outro copo com água, derramou um pouco do liquido sobre uma das mãos e a passou pelo rosto.

— Tem certeza de que se sente bem? Você está muito vermelha...

— Sim. Só preciso me sentar um pouco.

Sorveu o restante do líquido e então andou até as escadas, onde se sentou.

* * *

_Quando acordei, estava no centro médico. Eles haviam voltado a funcionar havia algumas horas. Fiquei lá por alguns dias. Não estava tão debilitada fisicamente, mas o soldado informara os médicos acerca da morte do meu pai. Eles nos conheciam e sabiam que eu não tinha mais ninguém._

_Aquele homem, que posteriormente soube que se chamava Kaien, foi me visitar algumas vezes. Era sempre gentil e perguntava como eu estava. Por mais que soubesse que meu pai havia sido morto por causa daquele povo estúpido, que invadira nossa cidade e a destruíra, eu não conseguia sentir raiva do senhor Kaien. Se você o tivesse conhecido, entenderia o que estou dizendo._

_Quando finalmente o posto médico teve que me dar alta, decidi, contra a vontade de todos, que voltaria para casa. Era meu lar, afinal, mesmo que meu pai não estivesse mais lá._

_Eu sabia cozinhar, e decidi que tocaria o restaurante de nossa família. Só que agora, os clientes eram na maioria soldados alemães, que estavam cansados da ração do acampamento. Kaien vinha almoçar quase todos os dias, e deixava generosas gorjetas, que eu tentava recusar. Eu mal o conhecia, mas era tão claro o quanto ele se preocupava comigo, que uma relação de confiança se estabeleceu entre nós dois._

_Cerca de seis meses depois que meu pai havia morrido, Kaien veio me visitar no final do dia. Havia recebido uma licença e iria retornar para casa no dia seguinte. Ele queria se despedir, pois não sabia se voltaria para Sedan após o seu descanso._

_Tentei ficar feliz por ele, mas parte de mim gritava para que ele não fosse embora. Todos aqueles meses estivemos sempre tão próximos, que eu já tinha dificuldade em me lembrar de que ele era "o invasor alemão", como o povo local chamava os soldados. Para mim, ele era um amigo._

_Eu o convidei para retornar na manhã seguinte. Disse que lhe faria um café da manhã de despedida. Ele hesitou por um momento e me olhou, como se analisasse minhas intenções. Por fim, vendo ali nada além da oferta de um amigo, sorriu e aceitou._

_No outro dia eu levantei mais cedo do que de costume. Fui para o restaurante e comecei a fazer o desjejum. Estava um pouco nervosa e acabei queimando os ovos mexidos. A cozinha ficou cheia de fumaça, então decidi abrir a porta e as janelas para que o ar limpo da manhã entrasse._

_Voltei para o fogão para refazer os ovos. Estava distraída, quando senti a presença de alguém na cozinha. Pensei que Kaien havia vindo mais cedo e já me virava para lhe dar as boas vindas e lhe dizer que ainda teria que esperar um pouco, quando uma mão cobriu minha boca e uma voz masculina disse em meu ouvido:_

_— Que bela surpresa que a minha francesinha esteja acordada tão cedo... Faz tanto tempo que a desejo, __**fraülein(8).**_

_O homem gemeu, apertando meu corpo de encontro ao dele e me fazendo sentir a sua ereção. Estiquei-me para alcançar uma faca que estava sobre a pia e a peguei, mas ele segurou meu pulso com força, fazendo-me gritar de dor e soltar a faca. Em seguida, virou-me para ele, e reconheci um soldado que era frequentador assíduo do restaurante._

_— Isso! Lute! Não seria nada divertido se você não lutasse, minha bela moreninha!_

_— Eu vou gritar! — Ameacei._

_— Isso, grite! — Riu sadicamente. — Assim vai ficar ainda mais interessante. Pode gritar o quanto quiser, fraülein. Ninguém poderá fazer nada. Aqui, o desejo dos soldados é a lei! O meu desejo é a lei!_

_Ele me atirou no chão, se curvou sobre mim e começou a levantar meu vestido. Comecei a gritar e a me debater, mas isso só o fez rir mais alto. Era claro que a situação o divertia. Senti a faca com a qual eu o ameaçara rasgando o meu vestido._

_— Você é tão bem feita! E é virgem, não é? Eu posso ver que é... Vai ser um prazer ser o primeiro a te foder, querida. Vou mostrar o que é um homem de verdade!_

_Nunca havia sentido tanto nojo em minha vida. A sensação física de enjoo me atormentava. Eu mexia freneticamente os braços e as pernas, tentando acertar a sua parte mais frágil. Ele finalmente pareceu se irritar quando eu quase consegui meu intento e então fechou o punho e atingiu com força um dos meus olhos._

_— Puta! — gritou e mais uma vez acertou meu rosto com a mão pesada. — Fique quieta, sua vadiazinha francesa. Senão, não serei mais bonzinho com você!_

_A força da mão dele havia me deixado atordoada. Senti minha roupa íntima ser rasgada e tive ímpetos de vomitar. Odiei minha condição de mulher. Era odioso ser subjugada tão facilmente! Fechei os olhos e me preparei para o pior. Só esperava que, quando ele terminasse, tivesse a decência de me matar._

_De repente, o homem saiu de cima de mim. Ouvi som de socos e abri um dos olhos — o outro começava a inchar e eu já não era capaz de abrir. Tive vontade de chorar ao ver Kaien diante de mim, sacando a arma particular e enfiando na cara do outro soldado._

_— Ela é só uma criança, seu nojento! Como pode fazer isso com uma criança? Se voltar aqui, se fizer isso com qualquer um, Stern, eu juro que vou enfiar esta arma goela abaixo e estourar seus malditos miolos, seu bastardo!_

_O outro homem saiu correndo da loja. Não se atreveria a revidar, sua patente era inferior à de Kaien, que após deixar de encarar furiosamente a porta olhou para mim, penalizado. Senti vergonha de toda aquela situação. Isso é algo terrível nessas situações: por alguma razão, você sente que a culpa é sua, quando não é. Tentei cobrir meu corpo da melhor maneira que pude, virei o rosto para o outro lado e comecei a chorar._

_Então, senti os braços de Kaien me envolverem, apertando-me contra o seu peito._

_— Que droga! Como eu posso ir embora quando eu sinto que, se eu não estiver por perto, alguém vai lhe fazer mal, pequena? Como eu posso te abandonar?_

_Eu continuei a soluçar, mas me esforcei pra falar:_

_— Eu vou ficar bem, senhor Kaien. Não se preocupe..._

_— Eu não consigo acreditar nisso! Rukia... — chamou-me e então me afastou, olhando-me nos olhos. — Eu quero que venha comigo._

_— Senhor Kaien..._

_— Venha comigo para Berlim. Minha esposa vai adorá-la, eu tenho certeza. Ela fica sozinha com os empregados, cuidando de nosso filho, que é apenas um pouco mais velho do que você. Ela sempre quis ter uma filha, tenho certeza de que ficará feliz de ter você por perto._

_— Senhor Kaien, eu... — Hesitei apenas por alguns segundos, e em seguida acrescentei, voltando a chorar: — Eu aceito!_

_Ficamos ainda algum tempo ali, abraçados, e então eu me levantei e fiz as malas. Eu não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas decidi seguir meu coração. Meu coração, que confiava cegamente no senhor Kaien._

* * *

Rukia levantou o rosto e olhou diretamente para o ruivo. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, que estava extremamente corado.

— E foi assim que cheguei aqui. A senhora Miyako realmente me recebeu como a uma filha. E eu realmente a amei como a uma mãe.

Uma tristeza muito grande invadiu Ichigo. Não era à toa que ela era uma pessoa tão desconfiada... As experiências no passado dela eram tão terríveis quanto as que ele passara, se não fossem piores.

— Desculpe — disse, enxugando os olhos e rindo nervosamente. — Eu pensei que depois de tanto tempo eu já seria capaz de contar esta história sem chorar... Acho que preciso de mais um copo d'água...

Rukia se levantou e então se apoiou no corrimão da escada. Sentia-se tonta e enjoada.

— Rukia, você está bem? — Ichigo perguntou, alarmado pela palidez que ela agora apresentava.

— Eu...

Ichigo levantou rapidamente e correu até a jovem que desfalecia. Conseguiu a segurar antes que ela atingisse o chão. Levou a mão livre ao rosto da jovem, dando-lhe um leve tapa para tentar acordá-la, e se surpreendeu ao notar que a morena ardia em febre.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!_  
_Estarei aguardando seus lindos reviews! Comentários me deixam mega estimulada a continuar a história, então comentem, onegai! ^.^_ _Lembrem-se: não é necessário ter conta ou estar logado pra comentar! _  
_Como sempre, espero postar o capítulo em 15 dias, mas talvez desta vez eu atrase um pouco..._  
_Bjokas!_

* * *

**Notas da história:**

(1) Frére Jacques é uma canção de ninar francesa. A tradução seria algo como "Irmão Jacques, Irmão Jacques/Você ainda dorme? Você ainda dorme?/Soam os sinos da manhã, Soam os sinos da manhã /Din dan Don, Din dan Don";

(2) Wagner: famoso músico alemão responsável pela composição de grandes óperas. É quase que um herói nacional;

(3) Brahms: famoso compositor alemão de música clássica;

(4) Debussy: famoso compositor francês de música clássica. Entre suas obras, está Clair de Lune;

(5) Orquestra Webb's: Orquestra famosa nos anos 1930 nos EUA. Ella Fitzgerald, musa americana do Jazz, cantou diversas vezes junto a essa orquestra, que posteriormente ficaria conhecida como "Ella e sua famosa orquestra";

(6) Sedan e Ardenas: Sedan é uma cidade que fica numa região francesa conhecida como Ardenas, fronteira com a Bélgica. Foi por lá que, em 1940, os alemães invadiram a França. Maiores informações em: wiki/Batalha_de_Fran%C3%A7a

(7) A Guerra de 1915: Aqui se trata da 1ª Guerra Mundial, que durou entre 1914 e 1918. Maiores informações: wiki/Primeira_guerra

(8) Fraülein: palavra alemã que significa "senhorita".


End file.
